


You Make My Dreams Come True

by elated_witch



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, New Years, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elated_witch/pseuds/elated_witch
Summary: The one where Dan is an e-girl and Phil dresses like he's from the 80's and they become friends and fall in love :)
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: Phandom Reverse Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of senior year for Phil Lester. The beginning of the end, if you will.

Phil clicked the lock on his bike and walked toward the school, shoving the key into his back pocket. He felt a firm hand on his shoulder, turning to find PJ, his childhood friend.

“Can you believe it, Phil?” PJ asked excitedly. “We’re seniors now!” Chris popped up on Phil’s left, twirling the keys to Phil’s lock around his finger. “We’re king, now! We practically rule the school!” Phil snatched the keys from Chris’ hand and clutched them tightly, glaring at his friend.

“We may be upperclassmen but that doesn’t put us any higher on the social hierarchy.” Chris crossed his arms and pouted like a toddler. PJ shoved him playfully. “Well at least we’ll be out of here in a few months.”

The boys stopped at the front of the school.”Alright boys - schedule time.” The three friends pulled out their schedules to compare classes.

“So we’ve all got lunch together, Peej and I have college algebra, and Chris and I have P.E.” Phil grimaced.  _ So much for a fun senior year. Practically no classes with any of my friends. _

“At least we’ve got lunch.” PJ consoled Phil, who responded with a halfhearted smile.

They approached their lockers to leave extra materials behind. “I don’t know why these teachers ask us to bring so much shit. We don’t even end up using most of it!” Chris whined while shoving binders into his lockers.

Phil snickered and zipped up his bag. “Well, I’d better get to first period. I’ve got Mrs. Marks for advanced chemistry and she’s notorious for being a rude old hag. See you guys at lunch!” He waved to his friends and trekked up the stairs to his first class of the day.

Phil sat at a lab table at the very back of the room, resting his bag on the floor. Some girls were excitedly squealing nearby, reconnecting after being away from each other for a gruesome three months.

Moments like these made Phil wish he had more friends. All he ever had was PJ and Chris, whom he and Peej met in middle school. He’s always been content with them, but it wouldn’t have hurt to have made more friends over the year, maybe join a club or two.

With 5 minutes before class started, Phil was starting to get nervous. The class was practically full and he was still sitting alone.  _ What if I’m the loser that doesn’t have a lab partner? What if I have to join others to make a group of three? Or even worse - Mrs. Marks has to partner with me. _

The bell rang and snapped Phil from his thoughts. Right at this moment, a boy in black platforms boots came stomping into the classroom, Starbucks in hand.

“You’re late,” sneered Mrs. Marks. “Actually, I’m right on time.” The boy replied with a sweet smile.

“On time is late -” “And early is on time, yes Renee, I know.” The boy rolled his eyes and walked in Phil’s direction.  _ Why is he- oh shit I have the only free seat left. _

“Daniel, you would think after having taken my classes over the past few years, you’d know better than to be late. On the very first day of school no less.”  _ Daniel. I thought I recognized him. _ “And it’s Mrs. Marks, Daniel.”

“Yes, Mrs. Marks.” Daniel responded in a monotone voice. Mrs. Marks shot him a glare but began class regardless. “Everyone, welcome to advanced chemistry. I am Mrs. Marks and the person sitting next to you will be your lab partner for the remainder of the year. Take the next 5 minutes to introduce yourselves.”

Daniel turned to Phil and smiled. With a closer look at Daniel’s face, Phil realized how he recognized the boy in front of him.  _ Eyeliner? Eyeshadow?  _ “You’re that boy that likes to wear makeup!” Phil blurted. The whole class turned to face them and Phil flushed impossibly red.

Daniel glared back at the students. “Nothing to see here! Mind your business!” Everyone immediately returned to their conversations.

“I… am so sorry.” Phil apologized profusely. Daniel laughed, leaving Phil dumbfounded. “Don’t worry about it! You think I don’t know everyone knows me as the boy that wears makeup? I stopped caring a long time ago.” He pulled out his compact mirror and checked his makeup. “My name’s Daniel by the way, but I prefer Dan.”

Dan snapped the compact shut and faced Phil once again. “And you're the guy that likes to dress like the kids from Stranger Things, right?” Phil shrugged and hung his head in embarrassment.

Dan lifted his chin to face him. “Hey, no shade. I like your aesthetic. Besides, if you like the way you dress, you should never be ashamed. Carry yourself with pride!” Dan gave him a warm smile and Phil slowly reciprocated. “The name’s Phil.” He stuck his hand out and Dan shook it.

“Well, it’s lovely to meet you, Phil. I guess we’re lab partners now.”

\---

The bell’s shrill scream rang through the room.

“Alright, everyone. We’ll officially begin class tomorrow. Have a good rest of your day.”

Dan and Phil stood and picked up their bags. “Well Phil, it has been lovely to meet you. I can’t wait to work with you this year.” Phil smiled widely at Dan. “Same here! See you tomorrow!” They exited the room and waved goodbye to each other.

Dan hopped back down to the first floor for P.E. On the first day, they were never required to change, it was basically a free day. He ran into the gym and plopped himself down on the bleachers next to his good friend Cat.

“Cat! You will never believe it. Stranger Things guy is my lab partner for chem!” Cat stopped her scrolling and gasped. “No way!” Dan nodded vigorously. “Yes way! This is finally my chance to get to know him and I don’t know… Maybe finally ask him out?”

Cat shrieked out of joy. “Yes! This is going to be your year!”

“What did I miss?” Cat and Dan’s other friend Louise walked up. “Dan’s got a boyfriend!” Cat winked and nudged Dan who playfully shoved her back. “I do not! Not yet anyway…”

Louise gaped at them and took a seat next to them. “Oh my gosh, you have to spill! Is it the Stranger Things guy?” Dan blushed and nodded sheepishly. “His name is Phil.”

“Ooh, Phil!” Cat and Louise teased and Dan blushed harder. “Oh shut up, you two!” He grumbled. “He’s a senior, anyway.”

“Well that just means you gotta make a move even sooner! Make his last year here memorable. For both of you guys!” Louise grabbed Dan’s comfortingly and smiled. “I think your crush is very sweet and he’d be a total loser for not getting with you.”

“I don’t even know if he’s gay!” Dan groaned.

“Well get to it! You’ve only got about 9 months left together.”

_ No pressure there. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! This is something I've been working on for [PRB 2020.](https://phandomreversebang.tumblr.com/) This is my first time participating and I'm really excited to be a part of it!
> 
> This fic is based on art by the wonderful and talented [futurebunnyfluff](https://futurebunnyfluff.tumblr.com/) (@futurebunnyfluff on insta) and my lovely beta [supermariohrothers!](https://supermariohrothers.tumblr.com/) Y'all have been an amazing team and I'm so fortunate to have worked with you guys <3
> 
> You can find the art that this fic is based on [here!](https://futurebunnyfluff.tumblr.com/post/623328214212919296/my-piece-of-art-for-the-phandomreversebang-i)


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks into the school year and Dan and Phil get to know each other better, one day at a time. They shared music and movie interests and a love of anime and Starbucks drinks, but Dan still didn’t know if Phil was even remotely attracted to guys. To Dan, Phil’s obsession with Sarah Michelle Gellar didn’t seem so much like an attraction as it did an admiration.

It was time to dig a little deeper. And maybe get a little blunt.

Mrs. Marks was in the middle of a lesson about balancing equations or something Dan found equally as boring.

_No time like the present._

“So Phil, you’re a senior,” Dan whispered to Phil. “I’m assuming you’re going away for university. Got a girlfriend you’ll be leaving behind?” _Subtle, Dan. Really subtle._

Phil stiffened a bit. “Oh, uh, no. No girlfriend.” He looked at Dan from the corner of his eye before quickly shifting his attention back to his notes.

“Oh. Why is that?” Dan was unsure if he should be pressing on but the words had left his mouth before he could decide against it.

“I-I mean if you feel like sharing! You don’t have to! I’m so sorry. I really shouldn’t have-”

“Hey! It’s okay. I’m just not much of a relationship guy.”

Dan deflated a little, not wanting Phil to pick up on it. “Oh, okay. That’s cool.” _So much for a potential boyfriend._

“What about you, Dan? Got a girlfriend? Maybe one of those girls you sit with at lunch?” Dan nearly choked on his saliva and cackled, drawing some attention to him and Phil.

“Is something funny, Daniel?” Mrs. Marks turned around and stared daggers at him. “No, ma’am.” Dan smiled sweetly. She squinted at him but returned her attention to her lesson.

“Phil, do you think a guy like me is even remotely straight?” Dan giggled. “Oh! W-well I wasn’t sure! I didn’t want to assume anything.” Phil fumbled over his words and Dan placed a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay. I know it’s a bit of a stereotype and honestly I don’t like labels but yeah I’m queer.”

Phil calmed his breathing and grinned. “Oh, cool.”

They both returned their full attention to Mrs. Marks’ lesson. “Do you have any idea what she’s talking about?” “Not a clue.”

\---

Phil settled at his usual lunch table, waiting for Chris and PJ. He found Dan sitting at his own table with two girls. They chatter and giggle and Phil can’t help but melt when Dan’s dimple makes an appearance.

“Boo!” Chris shouted in Phil’s ear, making him nearly fall out of his seat. “Ouch, Chris!” Phil groaned and rubbed his ear. The boys sit with Phil and laugh.

“You were practically drooling over that guy. We needed to snap you out of it.” PJ reasons. He glances over at Dan.

“Who is he, anyway?” PJ inquires. “That’s the kid that likes to wear makeup,” Chris responds between mouthfuls of french fries. “Well, no shit. Who is he to _you_ , Phil?”

“He’s a junior and his name is Dan. He’s my lab partner in chemistry.” Phil rested his hand in his hands and gazed at Dan longingly. Chris snorted and PJ rolled his eyes. “Are you kidding me? You have _chemistry_ with him? This has got to be a joke.”

Phil looked at his friends sheepishly. “N-no. It’s not. And _sorry_ , if I’m drooling over him. I… I just think he’s really cute.” He could feel his face heating up in embarrassment.

There were no secrets between Phil and his friends. They knew he was gay and there was no judgment. Chris was bisexual and PJ was straight but loved his friends regardless. Phil always got a little awkward talking about his crushes. He also wasn’t fully out and proud. Only his friends and immediate family knew. Phil was always so thankful that they all accepted him but he could never be too careful around everyone else.

This was also part of the reason why Phil admired Dan so much. He always had, even before formally meeting. Dan was so unapologetic. He didn’t care about what anyone thought about him. 

Phil remembered hearing about this freshman boy that wore makeup and feminine clothing. He didn’t believe it at first, not thinking any guy would be brave enough to walk around the school like that. Until he saw Dan for the first time.

They simply passed each other in the hallway but Phil couldn’t keep his eyes off Dan, who hadn’t even noticed Phil’s staring. He was completely entranced. The boy was so pretty and completely unbothered by anyone else. The kids at their school wouldn’t necessarily _attack_ Dan for dressing the way he did, but that didn’t stop them from giving him weird stares.

Eventually, everyone got used to it, and Dan’s appearance was no longer a hot topic in the halls. The incoming freshman and occasional transfer students are always taken aback at first but the eccentricity wears off and the cycle resets in the fall with the next wave of new students.

“Well then ask him out!” PJ encouraged, Chris nodded in response with his mouth too full of pizza. “No! I couldn’t!” Phil whined.

PJ and Chris looked at each other and gave Phil deadpan stares. “Why not?” they ask in unison.

“W-well… what if he doesn’t like me?” Phil said softly. It was a legitimate fear. He’s had many crushes on boys over the years: some that turned out to be straight, some that he always knew were straight, and some that were interested in men, just not interested in Phil.

“You won’t know until you ask!” Chris reprimanded. PJ shot Chris a glare and reached out a comforting hand to Phil, which Phil graciously accepted and squeezed. “Phil, just get to know the guy. He is gay, right?” “Yeah…” “Then get to know him! You don’t have to jump straight into a relationship. Sometimes the best relationships come from friendships.”

Phil gave PJ a small smile. “Thanks, Peej.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Update time~
> 
> I'm hoping to update every other day or so. I want to try to be as consistent as possible. I'm taking summer classes so please be patient if I forget to update for a few days!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy and I can't wait to continue this journey!


	3. Chapter 3

“Later, guys!” Phil split off from his friends to go to his first, and now favorite, class of the day.

He never expected to care for his advanced chemistry class, and he doesn’t. But starting off his day with his new friend, Dan, put him in the best mood.

Phil walked into Mrs. Marks’ chemistry classroom and was surprised to find the ever tardy Dan already seated at their lab table, scrolling on his phone with two Starbucks cups in front of him.

“Morning, Dan! You’re here early.” Phil’s greeting was rewarded with a big smile from Dan, his dimple shining through.  _ God that fluffing dimple. _

“Hi, Phil! Yeah, I left home a little early to bring you a little treat! Coffee and…” Dan turns and pulls a small Starbucks bag from his backpack. “A blueberry muffin!” Phil’s jaw dropped.  _ He did all this for me? _

“Oh, Dan! You really didn’t have to!” Phil couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face. Dan beamed, taking a sip of his own iced coffee. “Thank you so much. I really appreciate it.” Dan shrugged. “Oh, it was nothing.”

Phil sniffed the coffee before taking a long swig of it. He sighed happily. “I owe you big time!”

Class continued on uneventfully. They were informed near the end that they’d need to collaborate with their partner to begin the lab report for the next day’s lab.

“Hey! I have an idea!” Phil brightened up. “You can come to my house! Have dinner with me and my family! It’s the least I could do since you were so generous in bringing me breakfast.” He shook his cup for emphasis.

Dan contemplated this for a moment. “Yeah okay. That’s a really good idea! We can take my car! Your bike should fit in the back.”

“Perfect! Meet me at the front of the school at the end of the day?”

“Sure!”

Dan waved and walked off to his next class. Phil stood in the middle of the hall with a dopey smile on his face that wouldn’t leave for the remainder of the day.

\---

Dan and Phil pulled up to Phil’s home. Dan felt a little jittery. He never knew how his friends’ parents would react when he came around with a full face of makeup. Phil reassured him that his family wouldn’t care, but Dan always harbored this fear.

_ At least I didn’t wear a skirt or dress today. _

Phil hopped out of Dan’s car and stood by to wait for Dan. As much as he didn’t want to show his nerves, Phil noticed the anxiety on Dan’s face. He placed a hand on Dan’s shoulder for comfort.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay. My family will probably just be annoyingly attentive. My mum will ask if you’re hungry a million times and offer you so many sweets.”

Dan took a deep breath and nodded at Phil. They crossed the front lawn to Phil’s front door. He unlocked it and they walked in. Phil’s house smelled sweet, but Dan couldn’t place the scent. The decor looked quite rustic, interrupted by the occasional childhood photo. Some of the furniture looked old, but in relatively good condition.

“Mum! Did you light my Fireside Treats candle?” Phil complained as he shut the door behind Dan.

“Sorry, dear! I just love the smell, you know that!” Phil’s mother’s voice traveled from the kitchen just a few feet away. Her head popped out and she smiled. “Oh! You must be Dan!”

Phil’s mum fully emerges from the kitchen and approaches them.

“Oh my word!”  _ Oh God Oh God Oh God Oh God.  _ “Your makeup is beautiful, darling! I wish I knew how to do my makeup as well as you do.” Dan perks up. “Maybe I can teach you some time!”

Phil’s mum smiles warmly at Dan. “That would be lovely.” She wraps Dan in a hug and he melts into it, slightly overwhelmed by her acceptance. “I’m Kathryn. It’s so great to meet you.”

“Okay, mum, thank you for the wonderful welcome but Dan and I have got to get to work, okay?” Phil gently pushes Dan in the direction of the stairs up to his bedroom. “It was lovely to meet you!” Dan politely waved back as he was guided upstairs.

Phil’s bedroom was a baby blue color with white trim. There were Buffy the Vampire Slayer posters, Muse posters, and random doodles hung up on the walls. Clothes were strewn about and he had simple wooden furniture.

“Wow…” Dan looked around the room at the decorations. Phil scrambled to pick up his laundry and toss them into the basket. “Sorry about that,” He flushed. “But welcome to my room!”

Dan smiled, “It’s very you!” He sat cross-legged on Phil’s bed and placed his bag on the floor next to him. “Should we get started?”

The two filled out the beginning of their lab report, occasionally cracking a joke or shifting their position on the bed. Before they knew it, Kathryn was calling them down for dinner.

Dan and Phil filed downstairs, now to meet Phil’s dad. Dads always scared Dan more so his chest swelled with anxiety, slowly suffocating him. He tried to maintain his composure as they made their way to the table. Phil’s brother lived on his own so there was no worry there.

“Hi, dad! This is my friend, Dan!” Phil introduced Dan joyfully. Phil’s dad shook Dan’s hand with a sincere smile. “The name’s Nigel. My, your makeup is exquisite! Did your mum teach you?” Dan was stunned. “Oh, thank you! No, I actually learn from watching videos online. I actually teach her a few things from time to time, haha.”  _ TWO awesome parents? How is this possible? _

Nigel laughed heartily at Dan’s response. “Well, it looks amazing! And welcome to our home.”

The table was set for four, each place had a plate of spaghetti and there was a bowl of sliced french bread in the middle of the table with a tub of butter spread next to it and parmesan cheese.

Everyone took a seat at the table and conversation followed. Phil’s parents told funny childhood stories and Dan told them a bit about himself. Soon, plates were cleared and it was time for Dan to go home. He said his goodbyes to Phil’s parents, retrieved his belongings and Phil walked him out to his car.

“So mum and dad really liked you,” Phil started. “Now you  _ have  _ to come over more often.” Dan chuckled, “Oh, is that so? I suppose your mum and I could give each other makeovers next time.”

The pair laughed together, knowing Phil’s mum would be in love with the idea.

“Hey, thanks for coming over.” Dan grinned. “Of course, we had work to do. And I had a really great time.”

Phil suddenly pulled Dan into a hug, squeezing him tightly. Dan froze in shock but soon reciprocated, humming contentedly into Phil’s shoulder.

“I’ll see you in class tomorrow!” Phil waved and walked back toward his house.

“See you!” Dan hopped into his car and waited for Phil to go inside his home. He shrieked and danced around in his seat. He called Cat and placed her on speaker, buckling his seatbelt and starting his car.

“Hey, Dan!-” “CAT! Get Louise on this call, I got tea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 baybee!
> 
> Chapter 4 will be soon to come but chapter 5 may have a small delay since I've got a lot of life things coming up soon. Apologies for that but I'm hoping to continue crunching these out for yall. I've really enjoyed writing this story and hope you guys like it too!


	4. Chapter 4

It was officially October, Dan’s favorite time of year. It was time for seasonal drinks at Starbucks and big cozy sweaters. And Dan’s favorite holiday, Halloween.

Ever since he was young, Dan loved to dress elaborately for Halloween. As he got older he incorporated makeup into his looks which caused a rift in his parent’s marriage. His father didn’t approve of his eldest son wearing makeup “like a girl.” Dan’s mum wasn’t about to let his dad bully their child. She packed up her two sons and left.

Dan bounced down the steps in his ripped jeans and oversized black sweatshirt, dancing along to the music coming through his headphones. He noticed his mum mouthing something and pulled his headphones off.

“Huh?” His mum giggled as she fixed a bag lunch for his brother, Adrian. “You seem to be very chipper today.” Dan rolled his eyes playfully and kissed his mother on the cheek, waving to his stepfather who was sitting at the table sipping some coffee.

“It’s officially October, mum! How can I  _ not  _ be chipper?” He gathered his belongings and bound out the door. “Bye guys!”

Dan was off to Starbucks for a pumpkin spiced latte. He was unsure of whether or not to get one for Phil but decided to do so anyway.  _ It probably wouldn’t hurt. And even if he doesn’t like it, maybe he’ll at least appreciate the gesture? _

He sat nervously in his seat waiting for Phil to enter the room, two lattes sitting on the lab table. They didn’t have lab that day, much to Dan’s benefit, otherwise Mrs. Marks would have him toss out the drinks.

Phil entered the room and Dan simultaneously breathed a sigh of relief and had his breath catch in his throat. Phil was wearing a white t-shirt with the Coca-Cola logo on it tucked into his jeans and a black denim jacket with fur lining.

_ How can he make such retro clothes look so good?  _ Dan snapped out of his thoughts as Phil approached the table.

“What’s this?” He picked up the cup and looked at it curiously. Dan chuckled. “It’s a pumpkin spiced latte. I didn’t know if you liked them but I figured I’d pick one up for you anyway. ‘Tis the season!”

Phil grinned widely at Dan. “Thank you! I’ve, uh, never actually had one.” Dan gasped loud enough to garner the attention of his classmates for a moment. “WHAT? You have to try it. Take a sip!”

Phil hesitantly put the cup to his lips and sipped cautiously. He licked his lips and relished in the taste for a moment. “Wow. These are actually as good as people say. Does that make me basic?” Dan laughed heartily and picked his cup, clinking it with Phil’s “If you’re basic, then I’m basic.”

\---

“You guys, it was really good!” Phil raved to his friends about the pumpkin spice latte he had that morning.

They looked at him, unimpressed. “Have you asked him out yet?” PJ questioned, taking a sip of his chocolate milk.

Phil’s eyes widened as he looked around the lunchroom for Dan, making sure he didn’t hear. He found him sitting with the same two girls as usual whose names he learned were Louise and Cat. Dan was laughing along with his friends when he met Phil’s eyes. He smiled and waved to his lab partner and Phil waved back.

When Phil returned his gaze to his friends and blushed. “Uh, no I haven’t.” Chris and PJ groaned loudly. “What are you waiting for?” Phil twiddled his thumbs. “We’re still getting to know each other. I’m still trying to feel him out.” His mind started to wander, thinking about potential dates they could go on if they were together.

“PHIL! ‘Feel him out?’ He brings you coffee every single day. That’s a pretty good sign that he’s feeling you.” Phil sank in his seat. “You guys, I’ve never had a boyfriend before! I don’t know how to approach him.”

Chris and PJ look at each other devilishly. “We’ll help you, Phil.” Phil looked at them nervously.  _ Is this the right call? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh it's been a week I'm sorry!! I've had a lot going on and unfortunately, it's going to be even longer until the next chapter is out. I have a lot of stressful stuff coming up with summer classes and moving so it'll be a short while until chapter 5 comes out but I'm hoping to be more consistent once all that is over!
> 
> I hope y'all are enjoying so far!
> 
> Apologies since it's a lil short and there might be some mistakes here and there


	5. Chapter 5

Halloween had finally arrived. While Phil always loved Christmas, Halloween was a close second. He loved to dress up and be another person for a day.

Phil adjusted his jean jacket before pulling on a puffy orange vest. He decided to dress as Marty McFly from Back to the Future this year. To stay on brand with his style, Phil usually dressed as pop culture icons from the 1980s for Halloween.

As he styled his hair and finished pulling his outfit together, Phil couldn’t help but wonder what Dan would be wearing today. He knew Dan liked to go all out. Phil had noticed some of his costumes in previous years with hits like a dark clown and a witch. His makeup was always so immaculate and costumes so thought out.

Phil was making his way down the stairs and snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his mother squealing. “Phil! You look adorable, sweetheart!” She wrapped her arms around her son and squeezed tightly.

“Alright mum, I need to get going,” Phil giggled as he squirmed out of his mother’s grasp before heading out the door.

PJ and Chris greeted Phil by the bike rack he normally locked up at. PJ was dressed in vibrant colors, his curly hair even sprayed pink as he dressed as a character of his own called Wiggled the Clown. Chris, creative as he was, dressed as a mummy.

“Phil! Have you heard? There’s a pop up haunted house near Elmwood St. We  _ have  _ to go!” Chris jumped around excitedly. “And you get a discount for going in costume!”

PJ nudged Phil’s arm as they walked along. “You could invite Dan to be your date.” Phil felt his face turn red and he punched PJ playfully.

“No, I couldn’t. What if he doesn’t like haunted houses?” Chris and PJ groaned in annoyance. “The kid’s favorite holiday is Halloween! How could he not? You’re just making excuses.”

Before parting ways, Phil turned back to his friends. “I’ll feel him out and keep you guys updated.” Chris and PJ cheered quietly and walked off.

Phil felt the air get punched from his lungs when he caught sight of Dan, already sitting at their lab table. Dan was wearing a striped suit with cropped pants and shiny white shoes. His face was almost completely unrecognizable because of the intricate skeleton makeup covering it.

“Hi, Phil! Cute costume!” Dan smiled widely. Phil didn’t realize that he’d walked over to the table he had been so fixated on Dan’s appearance.

“Oh, uh, thank you! You look absolutely amazing, Dan! Gosh, how do you do your makeup like that? It’s incredible!” Phil gushed over the boy. Dan looked at the table sheepishly and grinned before whispering a quiet “thank you, Phil.”

A substitute that Phil recognized walked into the classroom and began writing on the whiteboard.

He excitedly waved to Dan. “We have a sub today!” Dan looked up and sighed in relief. “This day couldn’t get any better!”

Dan and Phil chatted away as they completed the work for the day. There was a lull in the conversation and class would be over soon.  _ It’s now or never. _

“Hey, uh, do you have any plans tonight?” Phil asked in a rush, slurring some of his words. Dan looked up at Phil curiously. “Uh, I don’t think so. I was probably going to just watch scary movies with some friends. Why?”

_ Come on, Phil. Come on, Phil.  _ “I-I was wondering if you…” Dan’s pretty fluttering eyelashes made Phil’s brain short circuit and he lost all his nerve. Well, almost all his nerves. “...and your friends would want to join me and my friends at a haunted house tonight!” Phil gave a big grin, hoping to cover up the anxiety he was feeling.

Dan thought for a second and nodded. “Sure! I’ll bring it up to the girls and see what they say. I’ll text you?” The bell rang out and Dan gathered his things.

“Okay!” Phil escorted Dan out of the class and into the hall. “See you later!” Dan waved his fingers at Phil and sauntered off to his next class. Phil danced enthusiastically and pulled out his phone as he made his way to his next class, letting his friends know the new plan.

\---

“A haunted house?” Louise groaned. Cat clapped and shimmied in her seat. “Yes! Come on, Louise! It’ll be fun! And Dan will get to spend some quality time with his new boyfriend.”

Dan was suddenly happy his face was painted as he knew he’d look like a tomato at this moment. “He is  _ not  _ my boyfriend.”

“Not yet,” Louise teased. “Alright, fine. Let’s go!” Cat cheered and Dan struggled to contain his excitement as he pulled out his phone and texted Phil the good news.

Dan pulled into the parking lot of the haunted house and Cat and Louise began squealing excitedly.

“Dan! We’re here!” The girls said in sing-song voices. Dan felt his face heat up. He had no clue how things would go in the haunted house or how his and Phil’s friends would get along.

They walked up to the entrance where Phil, PJ, and Chris were waiting for them. Phil waved sheepishly to Dan and his friends. Dan noticed Phil’s friends whisper something to him and he shoved them in response.

Everyone introduced themselves, bought their passes, and got in line for the haunted house. Although the cashier of the ticket booth hadn’t said anything, the worker at the front of the haunted house informed the group that only two people could enter at a time.

“Well, how do we split up?” Phil asked. Dan already knew the answer when he glanced at his friends, mischievous smiles on their faces. “Louise and I want to go together,” Cat claimed, showing off a toothy grin to Dan and pushing past to enter the haunted house, Louise’s arm linked with hers.

Chris and PJ looked at each other and linked arms as well. “Sorry, Dan. It seems like you're stuck with Phil.” Dan and Phil nervously looked at each other and shrugged. “No problem,” Dan assured the boys.

Chris and PJ entered the haunted house and Dan and Phil awkwardly stood next to each other while waiting for their turn. Phil was the one to break the ice. “How are you feeling?” Dan kicked his feet in the dirt, eyes downcast. “Excited… and nervous. I’ve never been to a haunted house before.”

Phil nudged Dan’s arm playfully. “Well, I’ll protect you if you get too scared.” The two boys giggled and locked eyes. The tension between them was palpable and short-lived as the attendant called them up to enter. “I’ll go first,” Phil volunteered, leading the charge into the attraction.

Dan crept behind Phil, continuously scanning the hall they were passing through. Screams could be heard throughout which Dan assumed came from their friends or possibly some of the actors.

The hallway was lined with ghostly portraits. Dan figured someone would pop out from one of the frames but still found himself leaping out of his skin when it happened. He grabbed onto Phil’s vest and clung tightly. Phil turned around and pulled his friend forward to be side by side. He linked their arms and pressed Dan to his side. Dan didn’t have a moment to feel embarrassed or shy as another ghoul jumped in front of them, scaring his skeleton out of his skin.

Dan's eyes were tensed shut for a majority of the trip through the attraction, opening them for short moments until he was scared once more. It felt like an eternity. He hadn’t realized they had exited until Phil shook him slightly. Dan opened his eyes to find his and Phil’s friends smirking at them. They slowly pull away from each other and approach their friends, both feeling bashful under their friends’ stares.

“Well, that was fun! Sad that it’s only one night.” Chris piped up with a smug look on his face.  “Yeah. What a shame.” Phil added, sheepishly glancing at Dan. The group reached the exit and said their goodbyes. As they parted ways, Dan could hear Phil’s friends cheering and shouting, making him smile to himself.

“So Dan, Phil’s still not your boyfriend?” Dan rolled his eyes and laughed. “Shut up, Cat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A MONTH WITHOUT UPLOADING SHE COMES BACK WITH A
> 
> hi I'm not going to continue that but uh it's been A MINUTE and i apologize :((  
> life got a little crazier than I expected but I am back with a pretty loaded chapter so I hope you can accept that as my apology! school is a little hectic but I will TRY to post the next chapters as consistently as possible
> 
> I also apologize for any mistakes lol she a lil long


	6. Chapter 6

Cat was complaining to Louise about her math teacher when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find two familiar faces.

“Oh, hey guys!” She and Louise smiled at PJ and Chris. “Hi Cat, Louise. We need to talk about something: Dan and Phil.”

Louise and Cat looked at each other then back at the boys. “Agreed,” they responded in unison. “The chemistry between them is undeniable,” Cat added.

“We have a plan.” PJ chimed in. “Secret Santa, the six of us, but we have to make sure they get each other.” Louise nodded enthusiastically. “That’s a brilliant idea boys!”

The boys beamed with pride. “We already have a plan to have them choose each other.”

The group walked together out of the school discussing their plan until they reached Louise’s car.

The plan was as follows: the rest of the group would randomly select their gift recipient, excluding Dan and Phil from the picks. They’d present a bowl or cup of the names for Dan and Phil to pick from. All of the names would be Dan and Phil only. Everyone would pick one to keep up appearances that this was the first time they were picking, hoping that in the end, Dan and Phil would pick each other.

“Boys, that’s brilliant!” Louise gushed. Cat was slightly skeptical. “What if the last two scraps of paper have only Dan’s name or only Phil’s name?”

The boys thought for a minute. “We’ll just have to keep track of who gets who. There’s six of us. We’ll put 3 scraps of Dan’s name and 3 of Phil’s. We have to come up with a signal for who pulls who.”

Louise unlocked her car and gestured to it. “Would you boys care to join us for some McDonald’s? We can brainstorm some more over there.” Chris and PJ looked at each other and shrugged. “Sure, let’s go!”

The four new friends hopped in Louise’s car and drove off to conspire some more.

As they pulled away, Dan and Phil walked out into the chilly November air completely oblivious to their friends’ scheming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there!
> 
> this is a short one, a little bit of filler tbh but a more thicc chapter will follow soon! I hope y'all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it <3


	7. Chapter 7

“It’s pickin’ time!” Cat sang out as she approached the long lunch table five of her friends were seated at.

Dan and Louise sat on one side of the bench; Chris, PJ, and Phil sat on the other side.

“I’ve already picked my person so… Louise, you first!” She presented the cup of names to Louise first and winked at her. Louise tapped her right pinky to the table to signal that she picked Phil. Cat continued onto Chris and PJ, who also signaled their picks to the others.

She finally reached Dan and Phil at the ends of the table. They each took their pick and Cat didn’t miss the looks on their faces when they read their slips of paper.

“Alright, everyone! Remember: we can spend up to a maximum of $30. You can get one big gift or a bunch of little gifts but the total cannot go over $30.” Everyone nodded at Cat’s instructions.

\---

Something was off, Dan was sure of it. Chris, PJ, Cat, and Louise kept giving each other weird looks. He noticed PJ tap his fingers on the table but that wasn’t enough evidence to prove that they were up to something.

Cat came around and plopped the cup in front of Dan. Two names left.  _ What are the odds?  _ Dan reached in, swirled the papers between his fingers, and picked one out.

_ Phil?!  _ Dan stared widely at the piece of paper in his fingers. He fixed himself quickly to ensure that no one would notice his shocked look.  _ Why, God, why? _

He glanced up to see Phil blankly staring at the name on his paper, too.  _ I wonder who he got.  _ Phil looked up and they locked eyes for a split second before Dan turned his attention to Cat, who was explaining the rules.

Lunch continued as usual, everyone happily chatting away. In a recent development, all six friends began hanging out and regularly eating lunch as a group. Dan was happy that his and Phil’s friends blended well and they could all hang out together. He was also pretty jazzed at the fact that he could spend even more time outside of class with Phil.

But now here he was, talking with his new and old friends, anxiety bubbling in his chest at the idea of having to find a gift for Phil. They’d been friends for a short while but he wasn’t entirely sure what Phil would like as a gift. This was going to be a challenge but Dan was determined to give him the best gift ever.

He crossed and uncrossed his legs while continuously glancing over at Phil. Phil was wearing his glasses today and Dan couldn’t help but admire how they framed his face. They also complemented the dark blue galaxy button-up he was wearing. Bright blue suspenders made his green-blue eyes pop from behind the dark frames of his glasses.

The shrill bell rang out through the cafeteria and the students packed up and filed out to their next classes. The friends waved to each other and began to go their separate ways.

Dan took this opportunity to confer with his friends. “Cat! Louise! Can I talk to you for a minute?” “Yeah, but walk and talk because I  _ cannot  _ be late to physics again. Mr. Parkman will murder me.”

Cat and Louise sped through the halls and Dan trailed behind them, holding his skirt down so the speed at which they were walking would cause it to reveal more than he’d like. “I, uh, wanted to talk about Secret Santa! I need some advice.”

The group came to a halt in front of the physics lab. Cat and Louise peered at Dan who was shuffling his feet and ruffling his skirt. “I- igotphilinsecretsanta,” Dan whispered under his breath.

“You WHAT?” Cat shouted. “Speak up, dear. We can’t hear you when you mumble like that,” Louise added with a smirk.

Dan pouted and crossed his arms. “You can hear me just fine, you couple of hags, now help me!”

Cat thought for a moment. “Okay, let’s go to my house after school and we can brainstorm.” Dan breathed a sigh of relief right as the one-minute warning bell rang.

“Shit! Okay, I’ll see you guys after school!” Dan shouted back to his friends as he sprinted down the hall to his own class.

\---

Dan blew past Phil as he walked with PJ to their college algebra class a few feet away. His stomach was churning and he was certain he’d have thrown up if it wasn’t for PJ calming him down.

“This is good news, Phil!” PJ assured. “Aren’t you absolutely infatuated with the guy? This is your chance to win his heart!” Phil frantically ran his thumbs along his suspenders as they entered the classroom.

He fell into his seat with a groan and immediately hid his face in his arms. PJ pat his back and laughed softly. “It’s not the end of the world, Phil. Chris and I can help you if you’d really like.”

Phil peeked through the crook of his elbow. “Do you mean that?” PJ laughed and sat back in his seat. “Yes, absolutely. We can meet after school. Maybe you guys can help me with my Secret Santa, too.”

Some of the anxiety in Phil’s gut alleviated and the final bell rang out to signal the start of class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next chapter are so out of season but I didn't feel like waiting for it to be December to update. We got Halloween early and now Christmas has come early too!
> 
> I hope y'all still liking this!
> 
> Edit (12/1/2020): IM SO SORRY YALL FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES  
> School has become such a shitshow and I've been struggling a lot. I'm hoping once I'm on winter break I can update the next chapter! Then it'll really be just in time for Christmas lmaoo
> 
> Anyway, thanks for your patience and I hope yall doing well!


	8. Chapter 8

School was finally out for winter break and Christmas was near. The friends had decided to meet the day after Christmas for their gift exchange.

Phil would be hosting at his family home. His parents decided to take a brief trip to visit some family in the next town over to allow Phil and his friends to have the house to themselves.

Chris and PJ arrived early to help Phil decorate and set up some of the snacks they had. The other half of the group would be bringing more food and drinks.

The Secret Santa gifts were set up under the tree and Phil stared at his gift for Dan blankly. He wrung his hands in his lap as the sounds of Chris and PJ’s chatter faded out.  _ What if he doesn’t like it? Was this a stupid idea? _

There was a light knock at the door. Phil was frozen to the couch, refusing to move. “Phil, it’s  _ your _ house. You’ve got to open it.” The boys wrenched Phil from his seat and shoved him towards the door.

He could hear faint whispering from outside the door, Dan’s voice most prominent. Phil opened the door to find Dan whipping around to face him, his face a light pink. Phil couldn’t tell if it was the cold or makeup or something else but he didn’t mind. He got lost in Dan’s warm brown eyes; they were as inviting as a mug of hot chocolate.

Louise cleared her throat and Phil caught her and Cat sharing a knowing look. The cold air was suddenly overpowered by the heat in his face. “Oh, sorry! Please, come in. I can take your coats and your gifts can go under the tree!” The trio shrugged off their coats and handed them off to Phil who was very obviously staring at Dan in his blood red sweater and plaid skirt.

The rest of the group exchanged hellos and placed the remaining gifts under the tree. They did some karaoke, decorated Christmas cookies and drank festive drinks. Everyone was very giggly and warm from the festive energy in the air. Before they knew it, it was time for the Secret Santa gift exchange.

Phil’s leg bounced rapidly as everyone took their turns sharing their gifts with each other. Louise had PJ, PJ had Chris, Chris had Cat, and Cat had Louise.  _ Wait a minute… Only me and Dan are left. _

“Alright, Phil, who’ve you got?” Chris asked with a cheeky smile on his face. Phil narrowed his eyes at Chris and PJ before realizing Cat and Louise must have also been in on the plan. He stood up and walked over to the tree to retrieve two small boxes wrapped in shiny black wrapping and a silver bow on each.

He turned and faced the pretty boy in the plaid skirt. “I’ve got you, Dan.” He felt a flush creep up his neck as he handed the boxes to Dan. Dan looked at the boxes curiously before delicately peeling the wrapping paper from the first box.  _ How can he make unwrapping gifts look so elegant?  _ Phil pondered.

Dan popped the small box open and smiled at the gift inside. “Aw, this is so cute! Thank you, Phil.” He slid the ring onto his finger. It was a small silver ring with an open heart in the center. Phil shrugged his shoulders and rubbed the back of his neck.  _ So far, so good. _

The next gift could be a little hit or miss. It fit Dan’s aesthetic and had a little bit of meaning behind it but the group could make it much a bigger deal than he intended. Dan opened the second box and Phil suddenly wanted to crawl out of his skin.  _ Oh no. What if this was a bad idea? _

Dan stared at the heart shaped lock in the center of the choker. Phil shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what Dan was thinking. Everyone’s gaze turned to Phil. The girls were holding back giggles; the boys stared wide eyed. Dan pulled the choker to his chest and smiled. “This is gorgeous, Phil! Thank you.”

Phil felt all the tension leave his body and he grinned at Dan. “I’m glad you like it! There’s also a little bracelet in there with a key on it.” Dan pulled out said bracelet, a simple silver one with a key charm on it. “In case you have anyone to give the key to your heart.” Phil chuckled nervously.

\--

_ I have someone in mind. _ Dan thought to himself. He put the jewelry back in the box and smiled at Phil. “Thank you again, Phil.” Phil beamed at Dan, “You’re welcome!”

Dan popped out of this seat and walked over to the tree. “Well, last but not least. I got you, Phil!” He picked up the two boxes he wrapped and handed them daintily to Phil. “Merry Christmas.”

Phil excitedly unwrapped his presents. Dan played with his fingers, glancing at his friends nervously. Cat and Louise smiled at him comfortingly. Dan had thought hard about what to get Phil. He ran ideas by his friends, they discussed, and did some window shopping.  _ This is good. I did good. He’ll love it. Its- _

Dan is pulled from his thoughts by a gasp from Phil. His eyes shot to the boy sitting with the open box in his lap. Phil pulled out a VHS from the box and flicked the switch to turn the light on. Oohs and aahs echoed through the room.

“Dan! This is amazing!” Phil exclaimed. Dan felt his face flush red as he played with the hem of his skirt. “I just wanted to give you something that fits your aesthetic. I wasn’t sure if you had anything like this but I just thought it’d be something cute, you know?”

Phil stood up and walked over to Dan, pulling him into a hug. Dan stiffened in surprise but quickly reciprocated. “There’s more in the other box! It should be four in total.” Phil sat back down and grinned at Dan. “Thank you. I love them!”

“SNOW!” Chris ran over to the window and stared outside. While the friends were exchanging gifts, the snow began falling in piles. There was a nice layer of snow covering the front of Phil’s family home. Chris grabbed his coat and ran outside, jumping into snow. PJ howled with laughter and followed after Chris. Soon, everyone was grabbing their winter clothes and running outside.

The snow swirled around the group as they played in the fresh snow. They threw snowballs, made snow angels and tiny snow people. Dan stood near the front door, shivering.  _ Fuck, I shouldn’t have worn a skirt. _

Phil walked over to Dan and nudged him. “Staying warm?” he joked. Dan rolled his eyes fondly and shoved him. “I didn’t think we’d be playing in the snow.” Dan could see Phil looking at him in her peripheral vision.

“Would you like to go back inside?” “No! No, that’s okay. I don’t wanna ruin the fun…” Dan’s speech trailed off into incoherent mumbling. Phil narrowed his eyes at Dan and took his hand, leading him back into the house. Dan blushed as he felt their fingers intertwine.

Dan and Phil shucked their coats off and sat on the couch together. Dan rubbed his legs to regain warmth. Phil pulled a blanket from on top of the couch and laid it on Dan’s lap. “Thank you, Phil. And thank you again for the gift! It was so pretty. In fact,” he picked up the box from the floor. “I’ll put it on right now.”

Dan pulled the choker from the box and unhooked the back, holding it up to his neck. He secured it in place and played with the lock on the front. Phil reached up and touched the lock, holding it in his hand for a minute.

The boys looked up and made eye contact. Tension lingered in the air as they held their gaze. Dan’s breathing was picking up with Phil so close to him.

“Phil, what you said earlier, about someone having the key to my heart. I…” He trailed off as he felt Phil getting closer. “I was thinking-” “YO!” Dan and Phil immediately pulled away from each other as their friends shuffled in.

Cat and Louise gave Dan a knowing look. “Where did you guys go?” Chris whined. “Dan got cold so we came inside to warm up.” Phil got up and walked over to Chris and PJ.

Cat leaned into Dan’s ear and whispered, “We’re talking about this later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh hi... im back lol
> 
> i got so incredibly busy with school and just went through a lot of bullshit im so sorry yall  
> this is also a lil after Christmas lmao so happy holidays to everyone who celebrates! im hoping to post a New Years update as well. i have even MORE life/school stuff coming up very soon so i will continue to try and update AT LEAST once a month until this work is completed. im also planning an epilogue for my other fic, Hang in There, Baby if yall wanna check that out as well!
> 
> thank you all for your patience and understanding and enjoy these next two chapters!


	9. Chapter 9

Dan laid on his bed, kicking his legs while Facetiming his two best friends. “So you haven’t talked at all since then?” Cat inquired, munching on a bag of chips. Louise was painting her nails, glancing at Dan through the screen.

“We have! Just not about, you know,  _ that _ .” Dan hid his face in his arms. “Well, maybe you’ll be able to talk about it more at my New Years party.” Cat teased. Louise giggled at her embarrassed friend.

Dan forgot about the small party they were going to be having. Nobody had any outstanding plans for New Years, so at their Secret Santa gathering, they decided to celebrate New Years as a group. They hadn’t talked about their moment since that night even though they continued to talk as usual.

He groaned loudly and looked up from his arms. “Why do we have to talk?” Cat rolled her eyes and Louise looked at Dan sympathetically. “Dan, it’s so obvious you both have feelings for each other. Talking about it will speed up the process of becoming boyfriends.” She chuckled lightheartedly, blowing on her nails to dry them. “Like you guys tried to do with Secret Santa? I still haven’t forgiven you for that bullshit!”

After the gathering at Phil’s home, Dan scolded his friends for the stunt they pulled. He pieced it together after seeing the other four in the group get each other. He realized they must have sabotaged the drawing in some way or another. The girls confessed on the car ride home, cackling the whole time.

Dan flipped onto his back and sighed. “Why is love so hard?” Cat and Louise both stopped short. “LOVE?” they shouted in unison. “You know what I mean!!!” Dan yelled back. “Do not try me, bitches.”

“Dan, just wear something cute to the party, do your makeup all nice as you normally do, pull Phil off to the side, and have a chat.” Cat explained. “I was so sure you were going to take that somewhere else, oh God.” Louise laughed. “LOUISE!” Cat and Dan both shouted between fits of laughter.

Once they calmed down, Louise returned the attention to Dan’s predicament. “Dan, you just need to be honest about your feelings. It’s so obvious that Phil likes you! You both just need to stop being so dense and admit it to each other.” Dan pouted, thinking about his friend’s words.

“So what should I wear?”

New Years Eve had arrived and Dan was getting ready at the airbnb with his friends. The group pitched in for the night to have fun and have a place to stay for the night. It was in their best interests to find a place to stay as they would be drinking. Dan wasn’t sure if he’d get drunk but he didn’t want to risk driving anyway.

Dan, Cat and Louise were doing their makeup in the main bathroom; it had a large mirror and good lighting. Phil, Chris, and PJ were setting up games for the group.

Dan applied his burgundy lipstick and pulled away from the mirror, smacking his lips together as he did. “Okay, how do I look?” He chose to wear a plaid, spaghetti strap dress with a zip down the middle and a thin white long sleeve underneath. He paired this with suede thigh high boots, which only reached just past his knees due to his ever increasing height.

The girls stared at Dan with wide eyes. “Dan, you look hot!” Cat exclaimed. Louise wordlessly nodded in agreement. “Phil is not gonna be able to resist you while looking like that.” Dan shifted his legs. He didn’t necessarily go too far with Phil. He just wanted an acknowledgement of their feelings for each other.

Soon, Dan and the girls were walking out into the lounge to meet with the rest of the group. Phil laid his eyes on Dan and began choking on the drink he was sipping on. Chris and PJ were cackling, PJ patting Phil’s back in the process.

Dan let out a quiet giggle. “God, Phil. Drink much?” The group laughed together as Phil wiped his mouth of his drink. “Do you, Dan?” Phil asked, holding up a can of Dan’s favorite seltzer. He pretended to think for a second before walking over and snatching the can from Phil. “Alright everyone, let’s get started!”

Music blared through the house while the friends played various drinking games, each getting them more dangerously drunk than the last. Dan was sipping on his drinks, making sure to have water in between each one. He noticed Phil was following a similar procedure.  _ Hm, I guess he’s not much of a drinker. _

It was nearing midnight and Dan was starting to feel a little buzz. His outfit was uncomfortably warm. The mix of liquor in his system was starting to catch up to him.

“Hey, I’m gonna step outside for a minute.” Dan whispered to Phil. The rest of the group was drunkenly singing karaoke and he figured they wouldn’t notice him. “Oh! I’ll join you!” Phil piped up. They got up and immediately caught the attention of their friends.

“Where are you kids going?” PJ asked in a drunken impersonation of a cop. “Just getting some air, officer,” Phil played along. The pair received stares and winks from their friends, but they shrugged them off and walked out to the balcony together.

Dan instantly felt cooled off by the winter chill. Everything was still coated in snow, the lights from the houses around them beaming through their palaces of snow.

“It’s really pretty out here,” Dan said, dazedly staring out at the plush white hills. “Sure is,” Phil responded, glancing around before settling his eyes on Dan. Dan met his eyes and playfully shoved him. “God, you’re such a sap.” They laughed together and Dan’s heart fluttered. He’d never felt so drawn to someone as he’s felt with Phil. “Thank you, though. You look good, too.”

Phil had never put so much effort into his outfit. He ran multiple options past Chris and PJ. He even texted Cat and Louise for fashion advice. Phil wanted to impress Dan with his fashion choices, although all of his friends assured him Dan wouldn’t care. He wanted this night to be special.

He finally settled on a black and white two tone shirt tucked into light blue jeans and his simple black peacoat. Phil wanted to look nice but also wanted to stick to his aesthetic.

“Oh, thank you! I’m not the most fashionable but I wanted to put in a little effort tonight, you know?” “What? You are so fashionable!” Dan gushed. Phil chuckled and blushed. “I love the way you dress, it honestly really suits your personality!” “Well so does your aesthetic! I could never do makeup. I’m way too uncoordinated.”

The two ending up talking for what felt like hours but only turned out to be ten minutes. Their conversation came to a halt when they heard a light tap on the balcony door. Louise cracked it open and peered outside.

“Hi Louise!” Phil smiled. “Hello boys! It’s about 5 minutes to midnight, just giving you a heads up.” She was wobbling in the threshold of the door as she spoke. Dan walked over and gently shoved her back inside. “Thank you, Louise. We’ll be right there.” He closed the door behind her and turned back to Phil, giggling at his drunk friend.

“They’re all gonna feel that tomorrow.” Phil laughed and nodded in agreement. “I’ve never been much of a drinker so I took it kinda slow tonight.” “Same here.”

The two boys stood in silence, but it wasn’t awkward. They were taking in their surroundings and each other’s presence. All was still and calm.

“Phil,” Dan spoke up. “I, uh, I like hanging out with you.” He gave Phil a small smile. Phil turned to Dan and smiled back. “I like hanging out with you, too Dan.”

They could hear their friends counting down from 10 inside the house. Once they reached 1, they erupted in cheers and hugged one another. Some of the neighbors blew fireworks at the stroke of midnight.

“Oh, happy new year, Dan!” “Happy new year, Phil.” They stood, staring at each other. Dan lightly kicked his boots against the ground, and twiddled his fingers.

“Maybe we should head inside.” Phil turned to go back. “Wait! Phil!” Dan shouted after him. Phil turned back, a confused look on his face.

_ You can do this. You can do this. You can do this? _

_ What is he doing? What’s going on? _

Dan grabbed Phil by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Phil tensed in surprise, but soon melted into the kiss. Dan felt like he was floating, even though he was only on his tiptoes. Phil felt like the world had stopped around them. The only thing that brought the two back down to Earth was the sound of their friends screaming and cheering from the inside.

They hadn’t realized they had an audience the entire time. Their friends piled outside onto the balcony with them and hugged them both, wishing them happy new years and congratulations on their realized feelings for each other.

“Fucking finally!” Chris cried out. “We thought you two would never admit your feelings to each other!” Louise rolled her eyes and laughed. Dan and Phil simply smiled at each other as their friends ushered them inside to wrap up their night and divulge the details of their newfound relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! happy new year! i tried to have this updated on actual new years day but that didn't happen lol so here ya go!  
> as i said in the last update, i am going to be very busy these next coming months so i will TRY to update this fic AT LEAST once a month. if i cannot for whatever reason, i do apologize! enjoy this chapter and hope to see you in a few weeks/month
> 
> love yall the most <3


End file.
